This proposal seeks continued funding for a predoctoral and postdoctoral training program in integrative neurobiology and behavior at Cornell University. Based in a multi-departmental graduate field system that includes 28 faculty members from 6 different academic units, the objective of this program is to train five pre-doctoral students and 2 post-doctoral research investigators to work at the interface between behavioral biology and neuroscience. Training will take place in formal laboratory courses, lecture courses, journal clubs, and laboratory rotations all designed to give trainees a strong background in both behavioral biology and neurobiology. The faculty represents diverse interests in both neurobiology and behavior from neuroethology to cell and molecular neurobiology, and from computational neuroscience to bioacoustics to behavioral ecology and chemical ecology. The faculty are highly interactive and have many joint research projects involving students. All faculty belong to the Graduate Field of Neurobiology and Behavior which administers the graduate program. After being accepted into the Graduate Field, students make a written application to the training grant executive committee to describe their plan for research and for training within the requirements of the training program. Students may apply to the training program late in their first year. They may receive anywhere from one to four years of support. Decisions about support and about policy are made by a subset of 7 faculty who serve on an executive committee. There are representatives from most of the departments included in the grant. The training proposal seeks to improve the level of graduate training for the entire Field of Neurobiology and Behavior by providing a small budget for supplies and trainee level. An Advanced Neuroethology course and a Neuroethology Symposium each held once during the five years of the grant, will highlight research results of high-profile invited speakers brought to Cornell to lecture and teach. [unreadable] [unreadable]